Always and Forever Tamaki Suou story
by Moonlace92
Summary: New story and my first one out so far. It is a Tamaki Suou story and this chapter is just the information on the character that will portraying you. I have multiple stories to post once i think they are ready to get posted.  Enjoy it man and woman. Dakota
1. Chapter 1

**Always and forever. {A Tamaki Suou story}**

Name: Maxine Elizabeth Smith

Age: 16

B-day: May 17th

Height: 5'2

Weight: 87 lbs.

Build: Skinny and petite.

Blood type: A

Family: Mother and Father. Only child and all other relatives are dead. Her Mother is a world renowned surgeon. Her Father is a number one worldwide novelist.

Likes: Music, Reading, Sports, People, Charity, The piano (she cannot play it, but she likes music on the piano along with screamo, rock, pop, emo, punk, and metal), and fruit.

Dislikes: Bullying, Flirts, and not much else.

Heritage: She is completely French. She grew up in France and was taught Japanese. She is fluent in Japanese and French and she just moved to Japan yesterday. Her parents decided to work in Japan and now her Mother is working at the Ootori's biggest hospital as the top surgeon.

Background: When Maxine was a child she was kept inside and she lived in France and rarely went outside her family's Mansion. The only time Maxine was taken outside was when her parents went to parties that children could go to. For that reason Maxine is very pale.

Piercing/ tattoos: Maxine has three ear piercings in each ear and she has her cartilage on her left ear pierced with a diamond earring, she also has a bar going through her ear right below her cartilage and it is black. Maxine has a tongue piercing with just a normal silver ball. To everyone's surprise Maxine has a tattoo or her right shoulder blade, the tattoo is a star and underneath it in cursive handwriting says, "Make your destiny your own." No one knows about the tongue piercing or the tattoo except her parents.

Other: Maxine is starting school at Ouran Academy tomorrow. Maxine does not wear the uniform; instead she wears a crimson sleeveless dress that is a halter and red gloves that go up to her forearms. She wears black ballerina flats. She is gorgeous, but doesn't let that go to her head. She is very independent and doesn't like to trouble her parents by asking them for everything, just the things she really wants or needs. Her parents are very busy and don't have a lot of time for her so when they do she will cancel other plans to be with them. She does not tell anyone about her parents never being home she just tells people that her parents are happy and they are. Maxine never lies unless it is a white lie.

Looks: Maxine has lower back length blonde hair and she has bangs that frane her face and layers. She has ocean colored blue eyes that change to a brilliant moss green when she cries.

* * *

><p>This is only the information, i had a lot of trouble getting it up and even had to call my friend to help me. Please rate or whatever and give me ideas. The rest will be out soon.<p> 


	2. First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN CHARACTERS, ONLY MAI.**

I got up at six thirty and looked around my brand new room. I saw my black dresser, black desk, and my flat screen TV. I looked over at my last wall and saw my cd collection. The whole wall is lined with cds. The wall is ten feet high and 15 feet long. I got up and took a shower. I dried my hair and put a red ribbon in to put it back. I put on a crimson tank top (spaghetti strap) and a black mini skirt, along with my black ballet flats.

My parents don't like to show off our money so we have a normal three stories house with very little decoratives just everything we need. We do not have any hired helpers. We make our food ourselves and clean by ourselves. The only luxury is the pool in the backyard. It is twelve feet deep and it is half an acre big and it has a diving board and a high board, three water slides, and a Jacuzzi, also it has lights all over in all different colors.

I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and started walking to school. I saw someone across the street walking in the school uniform. I went over to them. I saw it was a girl with a boy haircut, but it looked very cute. I walked faster until I was right next to her. I saw she was two inches taller than me.

"Hi. My name is Maxine Elizabeth Smith, please call me whatever seems fitting." I say.

"Hello. My name is Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi says.

"I'm new and was wondering if I could walk with you to school?" I say.

"Of course. Are you going to Ouran Academy?" Haruhi asks.

"Yeah. I was wondering why you wear the boy's uniform instead of the girls." I say.

" Oh well I have to repay the host club by working there as a host." Says Haruhi.

"Wow. Why don't you just pay the fine?" I ask.

"I'm poor. I got in on a scholarship." Haruhi says.

"My parents are rich, but we live in a normal house. You should come over this weekend." I say.

"I have to ask my dad, but it should be okay. Will your parents mind?" asks Haruhi.

"They won't be there. They work all the time at their jobs, so I basically live alone except for when they come home. Please don't tell anyone." I beg.

"Okay. I'm sorry about your parents always being gone." Says Haruhi.

"It's fine." I say.

"Here we are." Says Haruhi.

"Thank you for helping me Haruhi. By the way I love your hair. It is adorable on you." I say.

Haruhi blushes and says, "Your welcome and you are completely adorable."

It's my turn to blush. "Thank you." I say.

I go to the front office and get my schedule. I have every class with Haruhi and by the end of the day we are best friends. The bell rings signaling school is over.

"I have to go to the host club." Says Haruhi.

"Can I come with you?" I ask.

"Um. Okay just be prepared." Haruhi says.

"Yay!" I say and follow Haruhi to a third music room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE IS LONGER.**


	3. The Meeting! Dun, Dun, Dun!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I know I haven't updated this recently, so don't kill me. Enjoy it and read. Bon jour, Dakota. (Sorry if the French is wrong, I can only speak English and I take Spanish in school, so yeah.)**

**DICLAIMER: Okay so as I have been saying I do not own the host club or anything no matter how much I want to.**

Haruhi pushed open the door and a blinding light and flowers came through. I stared in amazement. Haruhi had already walked in so I hurried to catch up. Haruhi was in a conversation with a pair of twins that are in my class. I think their names were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Everyone looks over at me. I blush and smile. Everyone is so handsome here.

"Who is this beautiful princess?" asks a tall and handsome blonde.

"This is Maxine Elizabeth Smith. She is a new transfer student from France. Her mother is the world renowned surgeon, May Smith. Her father is the number one worldwide novelist Michael Smith. He is best known for his poetry. She is 16. Her birthday is May 17th, she is 5'2 and she weighs 87 lbs."

"Are you stalking me?" I ask.

"Of course not. I run a background test on every new student." Says the dark haired boy with glasses.

"Um who are you people?" I ask.

The blonde come up to me and points to everyone as he names them.

"That is Kyoya Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka but he goes by Mori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka but he goes by Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, and finally me, Tamaki Suou, otherwise known as the King."

I smile. "Thank you. I am Maxine Elizabeth Smith, but call me whatever you like." I say.

"Can I call you Max-chan?" asks Honey.

"Of course sweetie." I say. He is so adorable. Maybe 5' and he has sandy blonde hair with big brown eyes. He also has a stuffed pink bunny. "Who is your bunny?" I ask.

"His name is Usa-chan. Do you want to hold him?" Honey asks.

"No I don't want to get him dirty. He is just too adorable." I gush.

Honey smiles and walks back to Mori. Mori picks him up and puts him on his shoulders. The twins come over to me.

"Can we call you Lizzie?" Ask the twins.

"Sure." I say.

They smile and walk away.

"May I call you Sweetie?" says someone behind me.

I turn around and see Tamaki.

"Of course Tamaki." I smile and he blushes, but smiles. His smile lights up the room even more than mine. I blush and turn my head hiding my face with my hair.

I hear Haruhi laugh. I look up and see her smiling. She comes over and whispers in my ear, "Your face is red." That just makes me blush more which make everyone laugh. I turn around and hit someone. I look up and see Tamaki.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see you." I say.

"It's fine." Says Tamaki.

I go over to Haruhi and start discussing Saturday.

"So you are coming over Saturday at one o'clock. Okay here is my phone number and you can call me at any time." I said programming my number into her phone and her number in my phone.

"What type of phone is that?" asks Kyoya.

"This is the newest style in France. It is a touch screen and it pushes open and it has a full keyboard." I say. Kyoya nods.

"Can I see it?" Kyoya asks.

"Sure. Here." I hand him the phone.

"It's in French?" asks Kyoya.

"Yes. Since I got it in France everything in the phone is in French. Do you not speak French?" I ask.

"No I take German." Says Kyoya.

"Do you want me to translate?" I ask.

"That's ok." Says Kyoya.

"Here let me see it." Says Tamaki. Kyoya hands it to Tamaki. Tamaki reads it and goes through it.

"Wow that is really cool. Here I'll program my number into it." Tamaki puts his number in it and he puts my number in his. My phone goes around and everyone exchanges numbers.

"It is time for the host club to start." Says Kyoya.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will try to update once a day. I still have at least five more chapters for this story. I love you all and if I meet you I will lick your face, not in a sexual kind of way though. Dakota u.u**


	4. A Chef For The Host Club?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL THE HOST CLUB CHARACTERS. JK, BUT I WISH I DID.**

"Can I stay with Haruhi?" I ask.

"Sure." Says Kyoya.

I smile and walk over to Haruhi's table.

"Let me go get the tea." Says Haruhi.

"Let me get it Haruhi. Where is it?" I smile.

"Oh thank you. It is in the kitchen behind the club." Says Haruhi.

I go get it and go back to Haruhi's table. I have to carry it with both hands it is so heavy. I put it down on the table and pour tea for everyone.

"How can you carry that Haruhi? It is so heavy." I say.

"Sorry. I just carry it every day." Haruhi says.

I smile and say, "No problem."

Haruhi smiles back. The girls blush and say, "They are so Kawaii."

I blush and the girls just go, "AWWW!"

I go over to Kyoya.

"Hey can I make some crepes in your kitchen?" I ask.

"Of course." Kyoya says.

I smile and go into the kitchen and get out blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, and blackberries. I make the batter and get out my own circular pan and make crape spatula. The spatula is a stick with a bar going across the bottom. I put my hair up in a ponytail and my bangs back with a clip. I smile and start making the crepes. I make eight crepes and put them on a tray with plates. I go over to Kyoya and give him the first one.

"Thank you." Kyoya says as he takes a bite. His eyes go wide. "Did you really make this? It is delicious."

I smile and nod.

I go over to the twins and the same thing happens.

Same with honey and Mori, also Haruhi.

I go over to Tamaki and give him the last one. Tamaki looks at me and says, "You made crepes?"

I nod.

"I love crepes. They are my favorite food." Tamaki says. He takes a bite and says, "These are delicious. You are the best." He gets up and picks me up in a hug and twirls me around.

I smile and he put me down.

"Wow you have a lot of piercings." He says looking at my ears. I blush and nod. "Did they hurt?"

"No, except for the bar." I say.

"That is so cool." Says Tamaki.

"Thanks. You're really cool too." Tamaki blushes as I say this.

"You think so?" asks Tamaki.

I shake my head.

His face falls.

"I know you are cool." I say.

Tamaki blushes and walks away. I smile at his silly retreat. Tamaki turns around to me and smiles. I blush and he chuckles. I look into his eyes and we stare into each other's eyes until Hikaru and Kaoru came up and cleared their throats. I blink and blush while looking away. Tamaki does the same thing. Haruhi laughs and comes and takes me by the arm. We head to the door.

"Maxine."

I turn around and see Kyoya.

"Would you please become our chef?" asks Kyoya.

"I would love to. See you all tomorrow. Bye Tamaki." I say.

"Bye sweetie." Says Tamaki.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY PEOPLE DAKOTA IS HAPPY YOU READ HER STORY AND WISHES YOU CONTINUE OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL OF COURSE.**


End file.
